Forever Not Yours
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Takes place after Paris, but in this one Andy didn't quit and continued working for Miranda. Runway budget is cut and Miranda has a new idea. Sort of MirAndy.
1. Chapter 1

Miranda looked distressed when she came back from the meeting with James Oliver, the new manager of Elias-Clark

Miranda looked distressed when she came back from the meeting with James Oliver, the new manager of Elias-Clark. For the first time in her life, since the night Miranda told her about her divorce Andy saw her furrowing her perfectly shaped eyebrows. She went into her office, without giving any order to either Emily or Andy, which reminded Andy that she didn't set Miranda's lunch yet.

"Andrea," Miranda buzzed to her on the intercom. "Come into my office." She knew it was the lunch that Miranda didn't have on her table yet and she was trying to prepare a good excuse which she knew Miranda would not accept.

"Miranda," She said as she went through the doors of Miranda's office.

"Sit down." Miranda said.

"Miranda, if it's about the lunch, I…" Andy knew it was a mistake to mention it.

"Andrea, the budget of Runway was cut." Miranda declared.

"It was?" It was her end in Runway and it wasn't even her fault. It was not the lunch, it was worse. Runway could not keep her anymore. She was sure that Miranda could do it if she wanted to, but why would she do it anyway?

"I need you to let Emily go. Print an official letter and send her away, I don't wanna see her here tomorrow morning." Miranda said coldly.

"You want me to fire Emily?" Andy's jaw dropped. She was relieved for not being fired, but was now standing in a worse position. Emily was there longer time than she was and she didn't deserve to lose her job like this.

"Are you suffering from a hearing problem?" Miranda replied with a question.

"No, Miranda. I will do it right away." Going back to her desk, Andy prayed that Emily wouldn't ask her what Miranda wanted from her.

"What did she want?" Emily looked over at her.

"She just wanted to know why her lunch isn't on her table." Andy lied and started typing the dismissal letter for Emily. She couldn't help wondering why Miranda decided so quickly to let Emily go and whether the cutting of the magazine budget was the sole reason for it. Her hands were shaking and she made about twenty typos, which she later needed to fix.

It was 6 PM when she decided to break the news to her unsuspecting colleague. Giving her the dismissal letter, along with a recommendation that she typed for her and signed on behalf of Miranda, even though she wasn't told to write it, she looked at Emily's face, noticing the surprise and disappointment that was registering across it.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Emily asked. Andy noticed that the skinny hands of her colleague were shaking.

"Em, I'm sorry. It wasn't my decision." Andy hoped that she sounded sincere as she felt.

"Well, have a nice life with this monster. I'm out of here." Emily declared with a slightly shaky voice, picked her Gucci bag and quickly walked out of the office, probably trying to avoid crying in front of Andy.

**3 months later  
**

Andy had her hands full since Emily was let go by Miranda and matters at Runway were not good either. The budget cut caused a severe shortage of clothes and accessories for photo shootings, as well the magazine lost 20 pages and seven models were laid off. Moreover, Miranda became stressed and it was clear that the situation was affecting her very deeply. Very often Andy heard her sighing when she saw "The Book" that she delivered to her house every evening and as she also knew that Miranda's twins were sent to their father, until further notice, probably because Miranda was not able to pay attention to them now that Runway was in trouble.

Andy unlocked the door of Miranda's apartment, hoping that her boss would be somewhere else. Lately, she would rather see Miranda being bitchy rather than seeing her cranky.

"Andrea, come here." Miranda's voice was heard from the living room. Andy walked there slowly, trying to hold back a sigh. Miranda was sitting on the couch, her head buried in her palms. Immediately Andy noticed that Miranda had dyed her hair. It was now dark brown and even though she was not used to seeing her boss that way, she thought it looked very well and gave her a more humane appearance. Miranda was wearing an untied robe and underneath it was hard for Andy not to notice that she was wearing an off-white satin baby-doll that was decorated with Swarovski crystals.

"Yes, Miranda." She said and handed her boss the book. It was much thinner when it used to be before the budget was cut and once again she heard Miranda sigh. Only then did she realize that Runway was Miranda's life and it seemed to be falling apart for her.

"I need to talk to you about an important matter. Sit down." Andy took a seat next to Miranda and looked into her electrifying blue eyes.

"You're a smart young woman and a good assistant." Miranda's voice was calm, almost lifeless and monotonous. "I think you should know that I'm going to file my resignation from Runway next month." Andy's jaw dropped. What would Runway be without Miranda? She was the woman who dictated fashion and nearly the entire fashion world was depended on her.

"But Miranda, you've built such an impressive career in Runway, what would be of it now?" A few months earlier she couldn't even believe that she will ever be able to be empathetic to Miranda, but now she couldn't imagine how the praised magazine would even function without Miranda's tough rule.

"Yes, it's true, I've built myself an impressive career and now that Runway is going down, I won't let it go down with it." Miranda's smile exposed two rows of perfectly white teeth and a somewhat cruel cynicism.

"What are you going to do?" Andy wondered. By the look on her boss's face, it seemed that she had some kind of plan. Miranda looked at her with self satisfaction and nodded lightly, as if to approve a thought that went through her mind.

"You'll see." She replied with a mysterious smile. Andy nodded slowly and blinked a few times, trying to pretend that she understood what Miranda meant. "I will need you to keep quite about my resignation and would appreciate it very much if you'd be inclined to stay my personal assistant after I leave Runway." Andy nodded, sort of dumbly.

"Of course, Miranda." She replied.

"And you can tell them to print the next issue." Miranda turned cold once again, pushing the book aside, without even looking at it. Andy wondered if Miranda even cared about the book or about Runway anymore.

"Yes, Miranda." She said. "Anything else?"

"That's all." Her boss replied and Andy wished her a good night and left her house.


	2. Chapter 2

It took two issues for the Runway magazine to lose its high rating once Miranda left her position. Andy couldn't help noticing that it became a trashy teen magazine and no longer looked luxurious or sophisticated and grinned every time she saw a copy of it. She wondered whether she has became snotty like Miranda and if it meant that she was spending too much time with her. But she was having the job that a thousand girls would kill for and the complete attention of the dictator of the fashion world.

She unlocked the door of Miranda's house, balancing the coffee cup, daily newspapers and dry cleaning that she was holding. After hanging the dry cleaning inside Miranda's closet, she hurried to her boss's study and arranged the newspapers on her glass desk. Then hurried to the kitchen and was about to pour the coffee from the paper cup into a china mug.

"There's no need for that." Miranda's calm voice startled her and she spilled the coffee on the white marble counter. She turned around. Miranda was sitting near the kitchen table and drinking coffee. Andy quickly grabbed a paper towel and started cleaning the spilled coffee.

"Good morning, Miranda." She said and threw a glance in her watch.

"You're not late. I woke up early." Miranda's empathy surprised Andy.

"Would you like me to bring you some breakfast?" Not knowing how to react, Andy thought of what Miranda might need.

"No, thank you." Andy couldn't even remember when she ever heard Miranda thanking her. She finished cleaning the spilled coffee and threw the paper towel into the garbage can.

"The newspapers are on your desk and your dry cleaning is in the closet in the hallway. Is there anything else that you need?" Andy asked.

"That's all." Miranda replied.

"Okay." She was about to go out of the kitchen when she heard Miranda's voice.

"Andrea, come and sit with me." She tried to hold back her sigh of surprise, but it escaped her lips before she could do it. She turned around and took a seat near Miranda's breakfast table. "You know that there's a reason why I kept you as my personal assistant, don't you?"

"Yes, Miranda." Andy wondered what she did wrong this time.

"Runway's budget cut was meant to destroy it. James Oliver believes that the magazine was contributing to the narrow-mindedness of the world's population and decided to close it." Miranda stated. "He decided to give the budget to the traveling and politics magazines. God knows what went throughout his head." Miranda continued. "And I love fashion." Andy never heard of Miranda stating about her love for something before. "So if Runway cannot exist, it doesn't mean that I am going to end my career now."

"Do you have an offer from another magazine?" Andy asked, trying to think of another luxurious magazine that could afford hiring Miranda.

"Better, I'm going to establish my own magazine." Miranda said with pride. "And of course, you're going to be a part of it. It will look good on your résumé, don't you think?" It seemed to Andy that Miranda wasn't sure whether she was gonna join her in this or not as it seemed to her that now when she lost Runway, she lost her power, and wouldn't be able to find a decent assistant just for being well-known for a bitchy boss.

"Yes, it will." Andy liked the sudden fragileness she suddenly saw in Miranda and wondered if after a hectic seven months as Miranda's assistant, she finally came to appreciate her services.

"I would like to sign a contract with you and promise that once we'll get the magazine going you'll be getting benefits that you didn't get in Runway." Andy couldn't help wondering what was there in Runway that she didn't get.

"I'm in, Miranda. I'd love to be involved in this." She replied. Miranda sent her hand forward and Andy shook it, feeling important. Until that day, Andy has seen Miranda shaking the hands of top designers and important people, never before has she seen her shaking the hand of a 'normal person'.

* * *

Andy threw herself into bed, not bothering to turn off the lights. Her body felt like a heavy log and she was too exhausted to move to her favorite sleeping position. She closed her eyes when she heard her mobile phone ring. Sleepily sending her hand to the side of the bed, where the phone was, she picked it up.

"Yes, Miranda." She said, knowing that her boss would be the only one who would call her at such a late hour.

"Be at my apartment as soon as you can. Don't waste time." Miranda commanded and Andy scraped herself from the warm bed and put her shoes on, blindly.

It took her fifteen minutes to arrive to Miranda's apartment and she unlocked the door, being careful not to fall from the high hills she was wearing. She walked into Miranda's study, where she saw Miranda writing down something on a block of papers.

"I'm here." She declared and tried to hide her sleepiness.

"Sit down." Miranda said and Andy took a seat in front of her. "We need a name for the magazine. You claim to be a creative girl. I'd like to hear about your ideas." Andy wanted to tell her that for the last two months, they've been working as if there was nothing the world needed more than another luxurious fashion magazine. She wanted to tell Miranda to fuck off and let her sleep.

"How about the F-word?" She mumbled the thought that went through her mind.

"What did you say?" Miranda arched her eyebrows.

"F-World?" Andy hoped that it could get her out of her tongue slip. She saw a wide smile spreading across Miranda's face.

"Brilliant idea, Andrea. I knew that it was good to count on you." Andy did not expect such a thrilled reply from Miranda, especially because she initially meant to curse her and probably lose her job for it. Now she saved her own ass and Miranda was satisfied. Two birds at once. "So, we've got a new title for our magazine. Now we need a tagline."

"F-World is not a swear word?" Andy suggested.

"You are certainly worth what I pay you, Andrea." Miranda nodded her head. Andy couldn't help blushing. Getting such a compliment from Miranda was rare even those days and it appeared that Miranda still had a name for a tough bitch. Maybe people just didn't realize what it took to be Miranda Priestley. "Andrea, I wanted to suggest it for quite a while, but have decided to wait with it." The edges of Miranda's mouth slightly curled up in what seemed to be the beginning of a smile. It surprised Andy how easy it was for her to extract smiles from Miranda and she wondered if her boss was like this all the time and just maintained a professional relationship with the people she was in charge of, so she'll be able to keep things going, or whether Miranda just gained respect for her. "I would like to see a piece of your writing work, on fashion of course. Have it ready in three days from now. If it's good, I'll feature it in the first issue."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you, Miranda, for granting me this opportunity." Andy smiled widely. She was going to become a writer, well, maybe. And it wasn't the New Yorker, but it was also a start.

"I'd like you to schedule an appointment for me with the graphic designer and I want you to summon some PR persons for interviews. And make sure that none of them is from Runway." Miranda spat the word "Runway" with contempt.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy replied and wrote down Miranda's orders. Miranda took her hand and inspected her nails.

"Cherry red nail polish is very last season. Get yourself the new Lancôme metallic smoked purple nail polish." Miranda said and released her hold of Andy's hand. "And of course, do yourself a favor and replace that old-fashioned outfit you've got on with a pair of the new black leather Gucci boots with a little heel. It would go well with the new striped Max Mara skirt and the royal blue Dior oxford Shirt. And I want you to schedule a private showing of the Versace new collection for me. I need a new dress for the magazine launching party, and of course, make sure he doesn't sell this dress elsewhere." Miranda shot orders one after another. Andy wrote everything down and then nodded slowly.

"Yes, Miranda." She replied. "Anything else you'd like?"

"That's all." Miranda replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Andrea," Andy heard Miranda's voice from her office and she left her desk and went into Miranda's office that looked almost the same way as the one she had in Runway.

"Yes, Miranda." As always, it was her ultimate answer whenever Miranda addressed her.

"I want another piece from you for the issue and I would like you to accompany me to the private showing of Versace tomorrow, of course. I need to replace that new model. She weighs too much and she's got a long nose. I want someone skinny and tall, and green eyes. Have her wearing contacts if it's needed." Miranda shot orders. "And tell me, do you have an outfit for the magazine launching party?"

"I didn't start looking for one yet." Andy admitted. The launching party was in a month and she still didn't have a dress.

"Call the people at Armani, tell them to design for you a long tight sleeveless crimson dress made of satin, with a low cut V collar and thin stripes on the back. Give them your measurements and tell them to put it on my account." Miranda stated.

"Miranda, it's my dress, I can't let you pay for it." Andy said, shocked.

"Andrea, you have any idea how much such a dress costs?" Miranda asked. In fact, Andy knew that such a dress was not a cheap at all, especially when it was personally designed and since it was no longer reduced from the Runway budget, it didn't seem suitable for Miranda to pay for it.

"I do, Miranda, but…" Miranda waved her hand in the air.

"You can't possibly afford buying it without losing all your savings, Andrea, and I cannot let my personal assistant look like a rug, only because she's deprived." Miranda's words made tears rise in Andy's eyes. "Should I remind you that we're trying to sell a fashion magazine, Andrea? I will not let one tasteless choice on your account to affect my status as a fashion icon." Miranda declared. "Now, you know my credit card details, so you can use it but I don't want you to pay until I see the final result, so schedule yourself a fitting next week, in an evening time and I'd like to see the dress on you. As well, I want a showing of the new H. Stern jewelry collection at the same evening. I want your jewels to be minimalist." Miranda shot orders. "And you'll be wearing the dress with the red Dior shoes. You know which ones I mean, don't you?" Miranda sent her a gaze that dared her not to know what she was talking about.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy nodded slowly, feeling like a dumb dog.

"Are you clear on that?" Miranda sent Andy another cold and sharply electrifying gaze.

"Of course."

"That's all, then." Miranda replied.

* * *

Andy turned around in her spot like a marionette, over and over again, feeling the pins in the dress pricking her skin and scratching it. She felt like pincushion and the Armani designer didn't seem to care much about how she felt. Obviously, he cared more about the fact that Miranda was inspecting her.

"Tighten it at her waist and loosen the hips a bit, so she can walk." She instructed the designer who hurried to do whatever she said. "Turn around again, Andrea." Andy turned again. "Do a short walk." Once again, Andy did what Miranda asked. "It looks quite well, but not done yet. See if you can lift the fabric at her breasts a bit, if it's not working, she's gonna need a pushup bra." The designer tightened the straps of Andy's dress a bit. "It looks better now." After inspecting the dress again, Miranda nodded. "Can you breathe in this dress, Andrea?"

"Yes, Miranda." Andy recited her usual reply like a parrot.

"It looks very chic on you." After an hour of insults from Miranda about the size of her breasts, and the measurements of her hips, thighs and waist, it was nice to finally hear a compliment.

"Thank you, Miranda." Andy replied.

"Now, I'd like to see the jewels they sent from H. Stern." Miranda said and the representative of H. Stern who was standing the entire time in the corner of the room took a black suitcase and put it on the small coffee table in front of Miranda. He opened the suitcase and pulled out a thin silver necklace with many small ruby gems and one big ruby gem in the front. "Put it around her neck." Miranda said and the representative hurried to do what she commanded him.

"It has matching earrings and a bracelet." He said and pulled them out of the suitcase as well. He handed them to Andy and she quickly wore them.

"I'll take it." Miranda declared. She quickly wrote a check for the representative and sent him off. "Now," She got off the couch and walked over to Andy. "Your hair." With her index finger and thumb she surrounded Andy's hair and gathered it in a ponytail. "It's too wild when it's down and too immature when you gather it in a ponytail." She declared and released her hold of Andy's hair. Andy couldn't help shivering when Miranda's fingers brushed against the nape of her neck. "A bun would be too restrained." She voiced her thoughts. "I'd say a tight French braid; leaving some rebellious curl out in the front would soften your looks. And with the right makeup, you're gonna look descent enough for this event." Miranda nodded with satisfaction. "Wonderful. You're all set." She declared. "Make the changes on the dress and bring it again for another fitting in two days." She ordered the designer. He nodded quickly and Andy went out of the room to remove the dress.

* * *

Andy held the big brown envelope that Miranda ordered for her to pick up and hurried into Miranda's office with excitement. Her boss gave her regular calm gaze and sent her hand forward for the envelope. She looked at Andy and then at the envelope.

"Close the door and sit down." She commanded and Andy quickly did as she was told. Miranda opened the envelope and took out the first issue of F-World. She inspected it closely and than handed it to Andy who held it with awe. From the moment Miranda decided to establish a new magazine until the moment she was actually able to hold the first copy of the first issue it took six months and it was incredible to be a part of that. Moreover, she knew that three short articles that she wrote were featured in it. "This is the product of hard work and strong will, Andrea." Miranda stated and Andy couldn't help wondering if by saying that her boss meant to criticize her. "We've got this far, but tomorrow, we have to start doing the real work, marketing it. And this is the reason you're going to lock this copy in the vault until tomorrow. Now, you are the only one who knows the code, so if something happens to this copy I'll hold you directly responsible."

"Don't worry, Miranda. I will guard this with my life." Andy didn't mean to sound so dramatic, but she did. Miranda squinted and tightened her lips.

"Now, you're going to take it out of there tomorrow, 30 minutes before the party and bring it there with you." Miranda directed her.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy hoped that Miranda will have something else to say, something like 'I appreciate the great work you've done' and she looked for a sign that Miranda was going to say it, but immediately she realized that it was too much to expect. Later that evening, when she sat on her bed and went over the plans for the party for the last time, she thought of how Miranda could be kind to her one moment and the next turn nasty. She wondered if Miranda was just nice to her to keep her near until she'll get it going with the F-World, or just because she really did like her and couldn't overcome her bitchy nature sometimes. Thinking of the exhausting day she was going to have tomorrow, she decided to put the party plans aside and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy was shaking with excitement as she walked beside Miranda on the red carpet

Andy was shaking with excitement as she walked beside Miranda on the red carpet. She was wearing the specially designed dress and the high heels shoes and feeling like a supermodel when the photographers that were invited to the event took pictures of her. She was not surprised to see the press all around and was even glad that all of them showed up. She was able to recognize some designers and supermodels and saw by the look on Miranda's face that she was very satisfied by the enormous attention F-World was getting. After they went into the perfectly decorated hall and the guests sat down in their places, Miranda went on the stage, giving a speech that Andy wrote for her and that was later edited by her. She smiled at the crowd as she exposed the first copy of the magazine and presented it to them. The guests cheered and their applauses made Miranda look even more radiant than she was already. Only then, when Andy knew that they succeeded, she could take a deep breath, lean back and sip champagne.

At the end of the evening, she stood behind Miranda who was saying goodbye to the guests and felt proud of herself. Even though distributions of F-World were about to begin only on the next day, it felt very satisfying to know that she was involved in such a big project and that it turned out successful. But how could it not be, when Miranda was in charge?

"Andrea, you can tell the driver that we are ready to go." Miranda said and Andy nodded slowly and went aside, to call their driver. Twenty minutes later the car stopped in front of Miranda's apartment. The driver opened the door for her and Miranda went out of the car. "Andrea, we need to go over some things about tomorrow. You're going to come with me." Miranda stated and the Andy also went out of the car. "So what do you think of tonight?" Miranda asked when they were standing in the elevator.

"It was so exciting." Andy said, still feeling thrilled. "It was like having a baby." She stated.

"How would you know? You never had a baby." Miranda grinned as Andy unlocked the door and they went into the apartment.

"I mean, this is how it must feel like." Andy corrected herself.

"Only much more painful." Miranda replied. It seemed that Miranda let go of the last shells of toughness she still had on and opened up completely to Andy, finally letting her in. They sat on the couch in Miranda's study and Andy handed Miranda her schedule for the next day. Miranda looked at it and nodded.

"Channel 3 wants you to go on an interview in the late show." Andy said. She written some notes to herself during the last week about things she knew that Miranda would like to put aside until after the launching party. She handed Miranda a paper with all the details about the interview.

"Hmm, I need to discuss this with the PR department. Schedule a meeting with the department manager tomorrow morning." Miranda replied. Andy nodded and wrote a note for herself. "Anything else?"

"No." Andy replied. Miranda nodded slowly.

"Andrea, pour the two of us a drink." She said and Andy got up and went to the living room, where she fixed Miranda and her some drinks. She came back into the study and handed Miranda one glass, sitting down beside her. "I would like to make a toast to the F-World magazine and to the tremendous work you and I put into it." Miranda said touched Andy's glass with hers, then brought it to her mouth and sipped the liquor. Andy did the same. "Andy, I want you to know that I appreciate your dedication and your contribution to this magazine and that it will not be forgotten." Miranda said, gently taking Andy's hand and squeezing it lightly. It was the first time she ever called Andy by her nickname and Andy couldn't help feeling a gush of happiness in her heart. Suddenly, she noticed how close to each other they were sitting and closing her eyes, she leaned forward a bit and captured Miranda's lips between hers. Miranda didn't make a move. Andy wasn't sure if she should move either. She relished the warmth of Miranda's lips between hers, the taste of alcohol that both of them just drank, the weight of Miranda's hand in hers and the quivering of her heart inside her. Slowly, she brought her palm to cup Miranda's cheek and gently caressed it. Miranda's jaw was stiff, as if she froze in her place, and considering the fact that their lips were still touching, Andy assumed that Miranda was too shocked to react. Lightly pulling Miranda's face closer to hers, Andy deepened the kiss. The move seemed to shake Miranda's stiffness away and she finally reacted. For a moment, she let herself dissolve into Andy's demanding kiss and Andy thought that maybe she's got her, but then Miranda pulled away breathlessly and looked into Andy's eyes. "Andy," She said, sending her hand forward, as if to create a distance between them. "This is not appropriate." She said and looked away. Andy wasn't sure if Miranda was on the verge of tears or just wanted to avoid looking into her eyes for a few moments. "I am your boss. I am in charge," It seemed more like Miranda was talking to herself rather than talking to Andy. She then got up of the couch, finishing the drink in her glass and putting it on the table. "Andrea, this will not happen again and we will not mention it." Her voice held a mix of excitement and distress, like she now had her own deep secret. "To anyone." She added.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Miranda." Andy said. She looked at the papers she was holding and then looked up. "I better go now."

"Eh, yes, it is very late." Miranda replied and Andy gathered her papers and got up of the couch.

"Good night, Miranda." She said before leaving the study and Miranda replied with a nod of her head. The moment Andy left the apartment Miranda sank down into the softness of couch and buried her head in her palms. How could she let go of her walls this way and let her assistant lead the way and push her into such a narrow corner? She hated it when she lost control of some aspect of her life and knew that Andy was the wrong person to blame, mostly because she was the one who let the distance between the two of them fade.


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily for Miranda, the next day's schedule was so tight that she barely had a moment to think about anything and as result she quickly forgot about the incident of the previous night. Andy on her side, avoided mentioning it, just for the fear that Miranda might turn bitchy again. She liked Miranda now, truly admired her for everything she achieved and for her hardworking personality. She knew for sure that she was not in love with her, simply because she wasn't feeling towards Miranda the same way she used to feel about Nate, and she still missed him sometimes. She felt that the outcome of kissing Miranda was not that bad, since Miranda chose to ignore it and probably forget it as well, but she did feel a bit embarrassed when she recalled it in her mind.

As the days passed, F-World proved itself to be a high rated fashion magazine and overshadowed Runway in many different ways. Miranda, being herself, liked to be innovative and that way, and she made sure that F-World readers would not get bored of reading it by featuring something that was fitting all kind of fashion lovers and still maintaining a very sophisticated and high standards of fashion. Miranda has approved a weekly column for Andy, called 'The Complete Guide to look like a Fashion Star – Wherever You Are' where she wrote about fashion choices she had to deal with daily as well as gave tips to her readers how to be full of chic even with a limited budget. Miranda would usually give her a free hand at the column and mostly approved it without revisions. And since she was getting a lot of supporting letters from readers, it felt to Andy like her dream to become a journalist was finally coming true and she hoped that she will make it big in the journalism world.

"Andrea," Miranda's voice drew her back from her fame-filled daydreaming.

"Yes, Miranda." She said as she walked through the door of Miranda's office. Her boss was going over some notes in front of her.

"Sit down, Andrea." Miranda said and Andy took a seat in front of Miranda's wide glass desk. Miranda pushed the notes aside and looked at her for a few moments. "I want you to hire me a new assistant. Make sure she's capable of learning the job fast and that she can multitask." Miranda said. Andy arched her eyebrows in shock. Was Miranda firing her or just hiring another assistant in order to help her. Miranda handed her a paper that was lying on her desk. "This is a letter from the chief editor of the New Yorker, Andrea." She said. "He read your column and he thinks that you are a brilliant writer. He wants you to write for them." As Andy's eyes quickly scanned the letter, her heartbeat went wild and she could hear her pulse in her head. "You mentioned before that you wanted to write for the New Yorker, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course." Andy's voice shook with excitement.

"Since he and I are more than inclined to fight for your services, he offered a compromise. We would like you to write a weekly column in the New Yorker and in F-World. Your deadlines will be different, but you will need to hire and train a new assistant for me." Miranda said. "And of course, your contract with me will end in three months. If you'd like to leave for the New Yorker then, you'll be able to do it." Andy smiled widely.

"Thank you, Miranda." She said and went out of the room.

* * *

Lizzie was the new assistant that Andy hired for the job. Like Andy, she was an aspiring journalist with a deep passion for the written word and since she had some impressive recommendations from a small suburban newspaper, Andy thought that she was fit for the job. Lizzie, or as Miranda called her, Elizabeth, turned out to be a fast learner a thing that contributed Andy's writing and made Miranda mostly satisfied. Lizzie was quite good in answering Miranda's every need or caprice and was also a pleasant girl who surprisingly had a very good sense of style. As the end of the third month that was left for Andy's contract approached, Miranda has tried to keep Andy is F-World by offering her a higher salary, but Andy was determined to take on a full time job she was offered in the New Yorker. Miranda wrote a recommendation letter for her and so, on Andy's last day at F-World, Miranda insisted on taking her out for lunch. She thanked her for being a helpful assistant and told her that if she ever wants to come back, all she should do is to give her a call. Although Andy doubted that she'll ever want to work in anything that concerned the fashion industry again, she thanked Miranda for the offer. She knew that if Emily would have heard it, she would not believe that it happened and would be envious of her, because being Miranda's personal assistant, is a job that a million girls would kill for.

* * *

Miranda was sitting on her bed and reading a book. It has been a long time since she took a day off from her job and put her personal assistant in charge. Andy has left F-World that day and Miranda knew that she needed to gather strength, so she can find a new writer that will compare to Andy. In Runway, she rarely allowed to feature articles or columns such as Andy's, but the girl had quite a way with words that captured even the least keen readers. She closed the book and put it aside, on her night table and closed her eyes. A memory popped into her mind, sending an excited shiver down her spine and she relished it, for the first time since it happened. It was Andy's face, so close to hers, courageously kissing her on the evening of the launching party. An annoying sound was drawing her attention away from the sweet memory. She opened her eyes and reached out for the phone.

"Miranda, I just wanted to remind you about the meeting with the head of graphic design department tomorrow morning." She heard Lizzie's voice.

"Elizabeth, have you finished making all the arrangements for the girls to come home tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, the nanny will pick them up from the airport tomorrow and will take them straight to your apartment." Lizzie said, "Then you'll dine together at 'The Rose Garden' and then the driver will wait to take you back home."

"Very well." Miranda replied.

"Anything else that you need?" Lizzie asked.

"That's all."

THE END


End file.
